


Extra Virgin

by Lumeleo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble, Unicorn Dean Winchester, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dean is making things complicated, as usual.





	Extra Virgin

“Well.” Castiel resisted the urge to sigh, staring at the creature in front of him. “This happened.”

The equine made an unimpressed sound, turning his head away from Castiel. The spiraling horn on its forehead glittered in the sunlight, the majestic mane shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow.

“This really is quite inconvenient, you know.” Castiel ran a hand over his face. “You could at least try to communicate.”

The unicorn gave him a sideways glance with familiar eyes, then snorted.

“This isn’t my fault!” Castiel bristled. “As I recall, you are the one who fell into the spell trap all on your own. Do not try to put this on me.”

Dean turned entirely away from him now, taking a couple of steps in the opposite direction. He reached his head down into the grass, sniffing at it a few times. Then Dean lifted his head and shook it with an upset sound.

“Well, if grass isn’t suitable for you, I really don’t know what else to offer. Unicorns are supposed to be pure creatures.” Not that Dean was anything near pure, and was in fact a rather corrupting influence sometimes. Which, well. Let’s just say it was a good thing Dean the unicorn apparently did not require his companions to be virgins.

Dean looked at him from underneath the rainbow mane, giving a very un-unicorn-like grin. Castiel blinked, then sighed deep.

“…No, I do not believe unicorns are supposed to eat pie. Even if they are actually humans in unicorn form.”

But then, if that was what it took to get Dean to cooperate, he was prepared to give it a try.

Maybe he could find a pie with extra virgin olive oil used somehow in the recipe. Just for the look on Dean’s long face.


End file.
